


A Letter To That Person

by Justayne



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Letters, M/M, Set after City of Heavenly Fire, Well - Freeform, kinda sad, kinda saphael, not exactly after but you'll se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justayne/pseuds/Justayne
Summary: Sooo, after reading this : http://thoughtcatalog.com/elaine-bradford/2015/02/a-letter-to-the-person-who-didnt-give-me-the-love-that-i-deserve/ i got inspired and voilà





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Letter To The Person Who Didn’t Give Me The Love That I Deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/245593) by Elaine Bradford. 



“ _Raphael,_

 

_I did not fall in love with you all at once. No, I fell with you gradually, little by little. I fell for the little things, the attentions. I fell for the way you laugh, sometimes, mid kiss and the way you look at me when you think that no one else is looking. The way you pull me closer when the sun fell, holding me closer and kissing me while you’re still half asleep. Or the way you look when you laugh. I really love the way you look when you’re laughing. Your eyes shines and your face is so much brighter. This look on your face is my favorite. It’s as if I could directly look inside your soul. You seem so vulnerable and happy at the same time. You’re laughing but at the same time, it seems like you’re scared that one day, I would break your heart in two, in fact you were the one who did it. What you didn’t know was that I could never have broken your heart because it’s the prettiest thing about you._

 

_I remember that one day, you asked me what was my biggest fears before listing yours. Then, you did the same about pet peeves. They weren’t what I expected at all, you talked about personality, cheaters, everything. They weren’t what I thought they would be, not at all. I liked the fact that you opened up to me, after months and months in the DuMort, talking about myself. I always saw the cold, fierce part of you, but what you said made you so much more interesting. I was in too deep._

 

_What I wanted you to see was that I was the boy who would be with you when you need to be reminded of how much you’re amazing, because all the shit you went through made you think otherwise. I’m the boy who cherished every moment passed with you by my side, because I’m near you. I’m the boy who could have done everything for you and believe you when you said that you wanted to go slow. But I’m not a guy that you can walk on._

 

_I guess no answer is answer enough. Am I not good enough for you to respond to my texts? To give me another chance after I betrayed you for Clary? I’m weren’t important enough for you to stick around and wonder where we were going? Just because you though the answer were ‘nowhere’. It echoes off the walls of silence that you built between the two of us months ago. I’m done waiting for your response, convincing myself that one day, you’ll remember that I stand by you._

 

_I deserve to be happy… but you deserved too. Waiting for something to never happen just stops you to go on. It stops you in life. What so many people of my age forgets to remember is that love isn’t only choosing to spend your life with someone. It’s waking up every day with someone and choosing every day to spend the rest of your life with them. It’s perpetual._

 

_That’s what you didn’t thought about, isn’t it right? But I forgive you, I’ll always forgive you, but now I don’t really see the point in holding it against you now that you’re dead. I am so sorry that I couldn’t save you, that Sebastian killed you, but I am so happy that you didn’t kill your bestfriend to be a powerful vampire. I love you. I hope that I’ll see you soon in Heaven, where you belong._

 

_Simon.”_


End file.
